User blog:DutchGirl/Kick Kick Kick! Last part!
Heey heey heey! I couldn’t wait to write more for Kick Kick Kick so enjoy! This is the last part. Previous: Jack: 'What’s so funny? '''Guys: '''Look above you! ''It was a mistletoe…. And now: Kim POV: OMG, best night ever!!! Maybe you better can read this: 'Kim: '''Oh God… '''Jack: ' You think we should.. 'Kim: '''We should but.. '''Jack: '''It’s a tradition… '''Kim: '''But it’s awkward too… '''Jack: ' Let’s just do this…. 'Kim: '''If you’re OK with it… '''Jack: '''Are you OK with it? '''Kim: '''Yeah I think s- ''And then Jack kissed me. OMG he has the sweetest lips I ever kissed(and I kissed many boys). When we kissed there were a lot of people talking: 'Milton: ' Awwww, sweet! 'Jerry: ' Guys, you can stop now. Someone punches him, I don’t know who and I don’t care. 'Jerry: '''AU DUDE! NOT SWAG! '''Dean: '''King and Queen of the cobra’s ''Again, someone punches him 'Dean: ' Milton, can you stop with punching us! 'Milton: ' You guys are so unromantic! 'Rudy: ' C’mon, we leave them alone. 'Eddie: ' Lovebirds AKA Cobra’s Everyone laughs. Jack and I played the game with them: 'Kim: ' Well, Queen cobra is angry now, so you could better run! 'Jack: '''This lovebird here thinks that you guys better could fly, fly, fly away! '''Dean: ' RUN!!! And then they run away! 'Jack: ' Ready for our date Kimberly? 'Kim: ' Yes Jackson! AND DON’T CALL ME KIMBERLY!!! 'Jack: '''C’mon, let’s go. ''We walked together hand-in-hand to the restaurant. ''In the restaurant…'' 'Guy 1: ' Heey Jack! 'Guy 2: ' Who’s this? ' Girl 1: '''Awwww, she’s pretty! '''Girl 2: '''Yes she is! '''Guy 1: ' Where have you been? 'Jack: ' In hospital, and BTW, none of you visited me! 'Girl 1: ' Oooh, sorry Jack! What you think of a free dinner for two? 'Kim: '''Jack who are they? '''Jack: '''This is my family, they run a restaurant and I’m one of the three chefs. '''Kim: '''I didn’t know you can cook! '''Jack: ' You don’t know more things about me… 'Kim: ' We’ll take a seat and you gonna tell everything about you! We’ll take our seats and Jack told me where he was born: England! Oooh I love England! It’s my favorite vacation country! Jack’s cousins come from Italy. That’s why the restaurant names: ''Felicità, Happiness. I ordered the specialty of chef Jackson and Jack did the same. I thought that Jack would make it by himself, but it’s his free day today so his cousin named Jade makes it. 'Kim: '''OMG, Jack, this is delicious! '''Jack: '''The recipe is mine bu… ''Before he could say more, I kissed him. '''Jack: '''I love you Kim '''Kim: '''I love you too '''An hour later… Jack: 'C’mon, we should better go home, I’ll drive. '''Kim: '''Okay ''That night, was the most amazing night ever. I’m now 22 and Jack and I are still together, we live together in a cozy house near the center of Seaford. If you want to hear more about us, comment on this story and DutchGirl write more about us! ''Well, Kim said everything I want to said so, please comment! I can write another story about the Wasabi Warriors, but then they’re 22. XXX and ♥♥♥ from DutchGirl'''' Category:Blog posts